


и нельзя никак захлёбываться

by immortalloser



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: AU, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Drama & Romance, Fantasy, M/M, Pre-Slash, so softy tomco, soft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalloser/pseuds/immortalloser
Summary: Моральные дилеммы не растут на деревьях.





	и нельзя никак захлёбываться

Мьюни весной цветёт страшнее Земли — Марко пытается сделать вид, что помнит хотя бы что-то про Землю кроме названия, но он лжёт всем вокруг и своему собственному сознанию тоже. 

Он не помнит, как выглядит его бывший дом — разве что миллион звуков в голове. Бессвязных, громких, бессмысленных. Обычных.

На Мьюни нет ничего обычного — даже звуки здесь отдают магической трелью. Знаете, как характерный звук для световых мечей, у магии тоже есть свой. Со временем ты учишься его слышать — в себе, вокруг, в воздухе, с каждым вдохом лёгкие на выдохе свистят таким звуком. 

На этом всё — прелести Мьюни кончаются прямо здесь. Начинаются кошмары — например, замок монстров на окраине столицы. Стар Баттерфляй. Стар тоже причисляется к кошмарам в полной степени. Например, из-за того, что она тесно с ним связана. Теснее, чем кому-либо когда-либо бы захотелось.

Она рассказывает историю медленно, по кускам. Ему приходится додумывать большую часть самому, потому что единственный (один из многих) грех Стар — неспособность признаваться другим в собственных ошибках. 

Но он припирает её к стенке, когда время едва подбегает к полуночи, потому что она постоянно делает ноги, где бы они ни находились и что бы они ни делали. 

Марко с умным лицом щёлкает замком — будто это его спасёт, и преграждает путь к двери, скрестив руки на груди, недовольно цокая и качая головой. 

— Не сегодня, — Баттерфляй закатывает глаза, и от неё плотно несёт злостью. Диаз может почти почувствовать кожей нагревающееся в ней раздражение, но ему плевать. Не убьёт же она его, своего друга, в конце-то концов?

— Не сегодня что? — Нет, не-а, Диаз, держи себя в руках, тебе нельзя начинать беситься. Марко переводит дыхание. Секунда. Вторая. Стар молчит. — Ты расскажешь, что с тобой происходит, не сегодня? Или не сбежишь не сегодня?

— Марко-

— Даже не вздумай! — на что Стар неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, и Марко больше не чувствует, чтобы та злилась. До смирения тоже далеко, но с этим уже можно работать. — До полуночи сорок минут, у меня есть пространственные ножницы, и куда бы ты ни торопилась, ты успеешь объяснить своему другу, который волнуется за тебя так сильно, что скоро поседеет — и я серьёзно, Стар, я вырвал пару седых волос сегодня утром, видишь, до чего это доводит, — что, чёрт возьми, происходит! 

Стар на это просто достаёт палочку с лицом, полным странного смирения. Марко сразу смекает, что к чему, и такой исход его точно не обрадует. 

— Стар, — говорит он, растягивая слово и пытаясь дать себе лишние несколько секунд, чтобы подумать, как выбраться из этого.

Что ни день, то кризисная ситуация — вот в чём самый страшный кошмар Мьюни. Ещё одна прелесть — ты быстро учишься выживать и выбираться из всякого рода дерьма. 

— Мне жаль, Марко, — она встаёт в стойку, свойственную для начала волшебной драки, и поднимает палочку на уровень лица, готовясь выстрелить магическим заклинанием. 

Марко Диаз решает эту проблему лучше, чем кто-либо другой мог бы — он просто плюхается на задницу около двери с настолько уставшим вздохом, что Стар теряется. Она смотрит сначала на Марко, сидящего на полу и уткнувшегося лицом в колени, смотрит на палочку, а потом в её голове что-то лопается. Она хотела ударить его. 

Она хотела ударить Марко, Марко. С которым она провела больше трёх лет рядом, который никогда не предавал её и всегда ставил её выше, чем кого-либо ещё. Он пожертвовал Землёй ради неё. А она хотела его ударить. 

— Святой Глоссарик, — срывается с губ Баттерфляй. Она заставляет палочку исчезнуть из её рук. — Марко. Марко, мне жаль, мне так жаль, — она бежит к нему, опускается перед ним на колени и тянет руки к Марко, чтобы обнять его, тратя на это драгоценные секунды. 

Марко мысленно ставит себе высший балл за выживание на Мьюни. 

— Что происходит? — из-за его позы слова Диаза получаются глухими, но Стар слышит их. Марко поднимает голову, но себя с пола поднять он сможет не скоро. 

— Ладно, — шепчет Баттерфляй. — Ладно, — и, игнорируя желание Диаза не вставать больше с пола в этой жизни никогда, дёргает того, чтобы он поднялся на ноги. — Мы должны идти. 

— После полуночи ты превращаешься в тыкву? — со слабой надеждой пытается спросить Марко. — Не знаю, у тебя отрастает хвост и двенадцать лишних конечностей?

— Эй, конечности не бывают лишними! — оскорблённо роняет та и смотрит на Марко. 

Словно то, что замок откроет он, а не Стар, будет выглядеть иначе. Словно её выпустили добровольно. Он кивает головой и открывает дверь. Стар тянет его за руку вниз, и они идут. 

Стар молчит следующие пятнадцать минут их пути, Марко больше не пытается спрашивать. К чёрту. Если он не имеет права знать это после столького времени, проведённого вместе (а Стар знает даже то, каким травмирующим опытом для Диаза было первое бритьё, и ему стыдно за это до сих пор, но он пересилил себя и поделился самым тяжёлым моментом в его жизни), ну и к чёрту. Он не будет заставлять. 

У него больше нет сил, чтобы заставлять её. Он не успевает зацепиться за какую-то мысль, проскользнувшую в его голове, как Стар неожиданно начинает говорить. 

— Первое, что ты хочешь узнать — куда мы направляемся, правильно? — Марко сильнее сжимает её пальцы в своей руке, соглашаясь. — Мы идём в замок монстров. Не-а, не перебивай меня, я начинаю свой рассказ. Могли ли мы туда переместиться? Могли бы, но тогда я бы не смогла заставить себя собраться с мыслями. 

Марко молчит. Марко молчит и ждёт, пока Стар продолжит, но та, кажется, никак не может собраться с мыслями, и поэтому он переспрашивает:

— В замок монстров? Зачем? 

— Помнишь, как ты открыл Книгу Заклинаний, и Книга, читая тебя, открыла тебе раздел с тёмными заклинаниями королевы Эклипсы? — Марко кивает, но забывает, что в темноте этого не видно. 

— Та глава, заклинаниями из которой лучше не пользоваться даже под страхом собственной смерти? — ладно. Ему начинает не нравиться то, к чему она клонит. — И ты... 

Стар прокашливается и сжимает его руку почти до боли. 

— Возможно, решила использовать одно из них несмотря на то, что была сильно зла в тот момент? — в её голосе слышится удивление. Будто она не делала этого или она сделала это, когда ходила во сне? 

Ну, Марко тоже удивлён. Ну, по крайней мере заклинание Всевидящего Ока было отличным и работало как надо. Они не мертвы. Уже хорошо. 

— Стой, стой, — и Баттерфляй тормозит, воспринимая это буквально. Марко врезается в её спину и еле удерживает их обоих на ногах. — Мы использовали то заклинание, помнишь? Всё было хорошо. 

— Мы можем пойти дальше? Мы торопимся, если ты помнишь, — не дождавшись ответа, Стар снова тянет его вперёд. До замка должно быть не больше пятнадцати минут. Зачем они идут туда посреди ночи? 

Марко устало вздыхает, что Стар воспринимает как сигнал.

— Возможно, я использовала его на своём бывшем, произнеся парочку слов неправильно и сломав этим две жизни? Кто так не ошибался в своей жизни? — беспечно спрашивает она самым невинным голосом. Точно не ожидая получить ответа.

Потому что никто так не делает. Ни у кого не было подобного опыта с таким дерьмом, и Марко начинает агрессивно думать над тем, как в случае чего из него выбираться.

Не зря у него есть медалька за вылезание из проблем. Правда, она ещё со времён Земли. Мьюни страшнее, но он может хотя бы попытаться. Это то, что он делает постоянно. 

Пытается. 

— И теперь, если я не окажусь на территории замка до полуночи, я, возможно, умру? — она говорит это так легко. 

Лёгкие Марко разучились дышать. Какого _чёрта?_

— Что? Ста—

— Я должна быть там ночью. Каждую ночь. И никто не может с этим разобраться. Я виновата, — Стар оборачивается, и в её еле заметной в темноте улыбке сквозит принятие. 

Противное, горькое смирение. 

— Эй, — говорит Диаз мягко. — Мы разберёмся с этим. Просто скажи, что я должен сделать, и я помогу тебе, чего бы это ни стоило. 

Стар на это смеётся. 

— Ну, — говорит она. — Ты можешь попытаться убить моего бывшего, который заточён там днём? Или заменить меня. И я настоятельно советую тебе не делать ни того, ни другого, — она жмёт плечами показушно сильно, чтобы Марко ощутил это, продолжая держать её за руку. 

Всё, что ему остаётся — это проследить, чтобы она добралась до замка монстров в целости и сохранности. И, возможно, ему придётся поговорить с Глоссариком. Серьёзно. 

И спереть у Стар палочку, пока она будет спать в течение дня? 

Стар обнимает его крепко — так, словно в последний раз, когда они оказываются на границе леса. Марко не может не ответить ей тем же. 

— Дальше я сама, — почему она не звучит расстроенно? Разве она не должна сокрушаться по этому поводу, чувствовать себя виноватой и ощущать горечь на корне языка каждый раз, когда она думает об этом? 

Словно она идёт домой к началу коммендантского часа, чтобы не поругаться с родителями из-за того, что онра гуляет слишком много. Или чтобы не наткнуться на проблемы на улицах — в Мьюни бывает всё, куда больше, чем на Земле, хоть Марко и не помнит про неё ничего. 

Почти на выходе из леса с другой стороны ему приходится выплыть из мыслей. Он слышит странный шорох. Следом ещё и ещё, и он продолжает свой путь так, словно ничего не замечает, но он весь прямо сейчас — чувство на чувстве, лишний шорох поблизости — и он ударит. 

Как хорошо что он теперь умеет доставать свою катану из воздуха. 

Полезный навык. 

— Только не убивай! — раздаётся со спины, и Марко еле успевает заставить себя не ударить ещё непоявившейся катаной по источнику звука. 

— Боже! — Диаз визжит это почти параллельно. — Какого хрена, Том! 

— Вот только не делай вид, что ты не слышал, как я иду следом за тобой! — они оба два такие придурки. Боже. Марко начинает смеяться. Том подхватывает его в этом и бьёт по плечу. 

— Больше, — разделяя по словам шипит Диаз, — никогда. Так. Не. Делай, — Диаз бы очевидно сделал какой-нибудь суперкрутой реферанс, чтобы представить Тома перед теми, кто будет спрашивать про кошмары Мьюни. Том — самый главный из них, очевидно. 

Почему Марко водится с одними кошмарами? 

Том ярко улыбается и приобнимает его за плечи. 

— А чего такой милый мальчик ходит в такую позднь по лесу один? Жить надоело?

Стар его лучшая подруга, а Том — лучший друг, и Марко силён в квалификации лучших друзей. По крайней мере он не считает лучшим другом Глоссарика, так что он точно силён в этом. 

— Искал рыцаря, да вот одни панки попадаются, — с наигранным сожалением роняет Диаз. 

Возможно, немножко больше, чем лучший друг, но, давайте честно, всё, что касается квалификации не по дружбе, Марко не тянет в силу своих умственных возможностей. Или перетягивает канат так, что остаются одни друзья. 

Том изображает оскорблённость. Марко бьёт его кулаком куда-то, даже не глядя. 

— Зато панки могут отбить у тебя желание ходить ночью по лесам. Колись, — он тычет пальцем Марко под рёбра, и Марко прямо сейчас выложит ему всё, лишь бы его больше не тыкали под рёбра. Он ненавидит это, слишком щекотно. Тайное оружие для кошмаров, — что ты тут делал? 

Марко останавливается и медленно поворачивает голову в сторону замка. Он не готов говорить правду, потому что это не его история. Он решает зайти издалека. 

— Как думаешь, в замке есть кто-то? — и если суженные три глаза Тома могут сказать, что он купился, то Мьюни бы взорвался. Марко вздыхает, закатывая глаза и сразу сдуваясь. — Мне приспичило пойти искать приключений на свою задницу, веришь? 

— Не-а, — чёрт, Том знает его слишком хорошо. Слишком хорошо, потому что прямо сейчас он подсвечивает свои руки огнём, чтобы Марко было легче видеть, куда он идёт и наступает. 

— Я поспорил—

— Вот с этого и надо было начинать! — и Том кивает в надежде услышать историю дальше. 

— Вах, — издаёт Диаз, пытаясь не показать Тому язык. Ладно, он проигрывает. Люсайтор показывает язык ему в ответ. — Я поспорил на десятку, что я смогу пробраться в замок монстров. Ты же знаешь, как легко меня взять на слабо. 

— Ага. А то мы бы и не дружили тогда.

Марко чертовски сильно любит его. Но и чертовски сильно бы врезал ему. Возможно, своим лицом по его лицу, но это уже не принципиально. 

— Я видел страшный силуэт там, — Марко специально кукожится так, словно действительно боится это вспоминать, и Том тормозит, чтобы обнять его. Он знает его слишком хорошо. Диаз расслабляется. Он чувствует себя виноватым за то, что ему приходится лгать. — Я проспорил десятку, потому что сбежал с недостойными воплями. 

Том смеётся. 

— Со всей честью предлагаю проводить прекрасную деву до дома, чтобы никакие страшные силуэты не съели её по пути, как тебе идея? — Марко отнимает лицо от его плеча и улыбается. 

Том зависает с приклеенной улыбкой на лице. Диаз склоняет голову вбок, спрашивая, что случилось, но Том машет головой из стороны в сторону. 

— Дева за. Но если ты снова назовёшь меня девой, я сломаю тебе пару конечностей. 

— Ничего страшного, отращу новые. Для девы ничего не жалко, — Марко снова приходится ударить его. — Эта дева всё равно лучше, чем капризная принцесса, которая, по легендам, наколдовала заклинание Отсутствия встреч. 

Марко настораживается. 

— Ни разу не слышал об этом, — он заинтересованно глядит на Тома. 

Том покорно продолжает говорить, и Марко выясняет, что давным-давно капризная принцесса чёрной магией пожелала больше не видеть одного надоевшего человека, но ошиблась, и заклинание всё переворотило: они просто оказались привязаны к замку, в котором ранее жили монстры, но в разное время суток, чтобы не иметь возможности больше пересечься никогда в этой жизни, искозив облик одного из них. 

Жестоко. 

Так эту историю Стар не хотела ему рассказывать? Ну, не хотела расскащывать в деталях. 

— Так вот почему меня отправили туда в полночь? На смену, чтобы я на кого-нибудь там наткнулся? — Марко даже в голову не приходит спросить, откуда Том узнал об этой легенде. Глоссарик должен будет помочь ему с заклинанием, если Стар оставила палочку дома. 

Хотя, вряд ли он сможет исправить что-то, если с этим не справилась даже королева Мун. Но Глоссарика всё равно необходимо допытать. Этот старый кусок пуддинга любит увиливать от вопросов. 

— Ну, ты уже проспорил свою десятку, так что нет смысла думать об этом, — Люсайтор хмыкает. 

— Мы можем пойти туда вместе? Теперь я горю желанием узнать, правдива ли легенда, — Марко смотрит на Тома грустными глазками, и Том вздыхает, сдаваясь. 

— Не позже полудня. У меня нет никакого желания шарахаться по тёмному стрёмному лесу ещё раз ночью, — они выходят к столице, и Диаз радуется столичным огням. 

От них глаза слезятся не так сильно, как от огня. 

— Знаешь, — вдруг говорит Диаз, уже около дома. — Это похоже на сказку с Земли про Солнце и Луну. 

Том как-то болезненно кривится. 

— Солнце — просто звезда, — говорит тот глухо. — Звёзд — миллиарды. Завтра в восемь я зайду за тобой, — и демон телепортируется в столпе огня. 

Марко остается глух. 

Глоссарик не даёт никаких ответов. Палочка лежит рядом с книгой. Книги растут на деревьях, но прямо сейчас ему кажется, что и дилеммы тоже — растут. Возможно, не на деревьях, но прямо на глазах.

Потому что он хочет помочь Стар, но и убивать несчастного он не горит никаким желанием. Чёрт. Он скидывает в свой рюкзак и книгу, и Глоссарика — может, наконец-то заткнётся, — пару баночек пуддинга и палочку. 

Ему требуется ночь, чтобы обдумать это. К восьми утрам он даже не закрывает глаз, нарезая круги по комнате на нервах. 

У Стар есть друзья. Семья. Она должна стать королевой.

У него же, Марко, нет ничего — ни Земли, ни семьи, ни каких-либо обязанностей. Стар и Том. Стар поймёт его — разозлится, будет винить во всём его, но рано или поздно примет то, что она свободна. С Томом... Ну, у него будет двенадцать часов в день во внешнем мире, да? 

Том встречает его приветственным объятияем. 

— Готов убивать страшных монстров? — и спрашивает это так невинно, будто сам не относится к их расе. Марко грустно улыбается. Том знает. 

Не готов. И никогда не будет — это же Марко. Марко никогда не будет способен убить кого-либо. 

— Я знал, что ты хороший мальчик, — Люсайтор треплет его по голове, и Марко позволяет себе расслабиться. Отсустствие сна не должно повлиять на него. — Пойдем, одна звезда из миллиарда ждёт тебя. 

— Эй, — набирается Марко смелости на половине их пути, — хотя... Ничего.

Марко вцепляется в руку Тома, как недавно держался за руку Стар — одна Звезда из миллиарда уже ждёт. Том сплетает их пальцы и продолжает идти. 

Марко опускает голову. 

Когда они входят на территорию замка, с внешней стороны раздаётся вопль. Марко круглыми глазами смотрит на Тома и, кивая, бежит в сторону крика. 

Он видит Стар, даже не добежав до конца. 

— Стар? — истерично вопит Марко. — Что случилось? 

— Он вернулся, — уже тише отвечает Стар, но Диаз видит, как трясутся её руки. У Тома тряслись тоже, когда они входили, но не так сильно. 

Марко всё ещё глух. И глуп. 

— Твой бывший вернулся? — тупо переспрашивает Диаз. Стар кивает. — Уходи.

Диаз бежит обратно, игнорируя крики вдогонку. Сейчас, у него есть шанс. Он окрикивает Тома, но тот не отвечает, и всё, что ему остаётся — зайти внутрь одному. 

Том бы не бросил его. Просто наверняка зашёл без него, чтобы доказать, что ничего страшного здесь не было. Возможно, он видел, что Марко не выспался из-за того, что видел вчера, и он просто заботится о нём. 

Марко не готов терять это, но они оба поймут его. У них попросту не будет другого выбора. 

— Эй, — начинает кричать он прямо с порога. — Я пришёл с хорошими намерениями! 

Шорох слышится слева. Марко резко поворачивает голову, пока кто-то произносит: 

— Ты бы никогда. 

Марко прикладывает ладонь к груди, сгибается почти пополам и агрессивно расслабленно выдыхает, чтобы тут же заорать:

— Да какого хрена, Том? Зачем так пугать?

Том жмёт плечами. 

— А нечего в чужие дома залезать.

Марко зависает на секунду. Звезда, трясущиеся руки, дом. 

— Что происходит? — он уже знает ответ. И то, что Том появился ровно после ухода Стар. И то, что Стар вылетела отсюда, как ошпаренная, как только они вдвоём появились. — Ты не—

— Я да, — и его лицо делается грустным. Марко не в силах на это смотреть. Он отворачивается, чтобы перевести дух. Ладно, он отдаст свою медаль за решение дерьма, потому что самое страшное дерьмо происходит прямо сейчас.

Сплошной кошмар на Мьюни, ноль из десяти, Марко не будет никому советовать. Да и советовать некому. 

— Знаешь, ты бы мог рассказать, — Марко находит взглядом лестницу и упорно двигается к ней. Ему нужно присесть. 

— Ты не спрашивал, — как-то отрешённо отвечает Том, не делая за ним ни шага. Комплекс помощника Марко доведёт его до могильной плиты быстрее, чем он сообразит, что иногда его стоит игнорировать. Как только Диаз усаживается на скрипящую ступеньку, он ставит рюкзак себе на колени. Глоссарика в нём не оказывается. 

Он видит пуддинг, сразу же достаёт его в надежде на нормальный, но серьёзный диалог, а потом подрывается на ноги и с громким воплем откидывает рюкзак так далеко, как только хватает. Он злится. 

Боже, он так сильно зол прямо сейчас! 

— Неужели Мьюни не может быть проще? — вопит он, размахивая руками и перешагивая со ступеньки на ступеньку, поднимаясь на самый верх. — Я что, так много требую от этого места? Без вот такой хренотени! 

Когда Марко оборачивается, Том оказывается сидящим на нижней ступеньке, согнутый пополам. 

Ладно, Марко Диаз, вдох-выдох. Что говорит Глоссарик в подобных случаях? Пуддинг. 

Ну, хоть на этом спасибо, он его прихватил. 

— Пуддинг, — серьёзным голосом говорит Диаз, спускаясь обратно. — Глоссарик всегда советует есть пуддинг, но не то, чтобы его слова имели смысл. Но ешь. 

Том смотрит на него как на дебила, но берёт упаковку в руки. 

Марко сразу сдувается. Он так устал. Хоть бы один спокойный день. Никаких опасных приключений, никакого магического дерьма. 

— Стар ненавидит пуддинг, — вдруг говорит Марко. Том резко подрывается. 

— Откуда ты знаешь Стар? 

— Из-за неё я сюда пошёл, на самом деле, — сконфуженно отвечает Диаз, признавая свою ложь.

— А я вот спрашивал, — Том жмёт плечами, но не даёт Марко вставить хоть слово: 

— Ты любишь Стар? — спрашивает он, слизывая с пальца пуддинг. Марко громко сглатывает. — Мог бы попробывать поцеловать её, обычно такое срабатывало в сказках. 

— Что? Конечно же, я люблю Стар! Она моя лучшая подруга! — Диаз хмурится. — Но зачем мне её целовать? 

Том смеётся.

— Придурок, это то, что делают, когда люди друг друга любят, — смеётся тот беззлобно. 

— Ну, тебя же я не целую, — огрызается Марко. Надо было тоже как-нибудь в ответку обозвать. Не ему же одному придурком ходить. Ладно, у него есть оправдание, его мозг не успевает думать в такой ситуации. Стоп. 

Том заинтересованно смотрит на него. В упор. Марко хочет убежать. 

— Можешь попробовать, — жмёт плечами Люсайтор. — Вдруг сработает, и мы сбежим отсюда покорять миры и кататься на единорогах. 

— Драконоциклы круче. 

— Не-а. 

— Если ты говоришь, что единороги лучше драконоциклов, то ты не катался на драконоцикле никогда в своей чёртовой жизни, — и показывает ему язык. — Как тебе пуддинг? 

— Да отпустило ничего так, вкусный. Что там про поцелуи? — он встаёт и едва подбирается, чтобы сделать шаг, как Марко протестующе машет руками. 

— А если не поможет? 

— Ну, не это, так пуддинг. Так же сказал тот синий эльф размером с носок, да? Пуддинг — решение всех проблем, — Марко не успевает понять, как так быстро Том оказывается рядом с ним, но прямо сейчас он ненавидит магию. 

Любую — даже телепортирующую. 

Любовную — ещё больше, потому что прямо сейчас, целуясь с Томом, он потерял свою последнюю квалификацию в разбрасывании друзей по спискам. 

Марко утыкается лицом в чужое плечо и глухо проговаривает: 

— И что теперь делать? 

— Попробывать для начала выйти отсюда? — шепчет Том. 

Одна звезда из миллиарда, оказывается, никуда не делась — Марко наблюдает за тем, как Стар и Том обнимаются, извиняясь друг перед другом. 

Ладно, возможно, Мьюни не настолько ужасна.


End file.
